


Shades of Truth

by Christy (wildchild)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Lie to Me - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story for the twistedshorts LJ communities August Fic-a-thon..Dr. Lightman runs into Faith and isn't sure what to make of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Layers of Truth

Title: Layers of Truth  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR13  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Lie to Me- Angel belongs to Joss Whedon and Lie to Me belongs to Fox and other people.  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Lie to Me  
Word Count: 428  
Timeline: After the end of Angel; after season 1 of Lie to Me  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #8  
Summary: Cal wants to get inside Faith's head  
  
  
Cal looked up from his notes to the combative woman in front of him.  From just his cursory examination of her, he knew she deflected questions she didn't want to answer either with sarcasm or blatant sexual turn ons and flirts.  Roker had had to leave the room after she'd given him a rather creative proposition.  But the underlying cause for her anger and rage was fear.  An unusually high amount of fear and inevitability for someone of her age.  
  
"So, Miss Lehane, why don't you take me through your side of the story again?" he asked pleasantly.  
  
She looked straight at him, a smirk lifting the left side of her lips as she propped her boots up on the table.  "I was at a club off of Dupont Circle- M Street and 20 something Avenue.  I'd been flirting and dancing with a few guys, drinking shots, that kind of thing."  Her eyes drifted down to the table.  "I had to head back to my place, cuz I had to get up early, and I guess a couple of the guys couldn't take no for an answer and jumped me on my walk back."  
  
Cal marveled that she felt safe enough in DC to walk back to her apartment, which the report indicated was over 10 blocks away from where she was found, alone. If he ever found out Emily did that, he'd make sure she never left the house again.  Mentally setting that aside, he glanced down at the papers in his hand, htough he'd already mostly memorized the police report.  "The police report states that a patrol car saw you fighting with a couple of men, but by the time they stopped and got out, the men had apparently run off."  
  
Faith smirked again.  "Guess they didn't like being taken down by a girl," she commented, eyes sparkling. "But yeah, that's what happened," she insisted, her body language seeming to give nothing away.  
  
"Well, thank you again, Miss Lehane.  The DC task force on Club 52 thanks you for your cooperation," Cal said, getting up and escorting Faith out of the room.  
  
Gillian came up as Faith walked out of the Institute.  "She's lucky she didn't end up dead like those other girls that were last seen at the club," she commented.  "So, the question is why was she telling the truth on everything up to the point of what happened to the two men?"  
  
Cal frowned as he watched Faith get into the car waiting for her. "I don't know, but I intend to find out," he murmured.


	2. Clear the Air

Title: Clear the Air  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR15  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these series....I'm just borrowing the situation for a bit  
Genre: Gen/AU  
Fandoms: Angel/Lie to Me  
Word Count: 312  
Timeline: Set after the series for Angel and set after season 1 for Lie to Me  
Written For: twistedshorts Fic #13  
Summary: Cal learns why Faith lied to him  
Author's Note: This story takes up a couple of days after the events in [Layers of Truth](http://community.livejournal.com/twistedshorts/191085.html)...kinda need to read that one first  
  
Cal could now say that he knew why Faith had lied about what had happened between her and the two men she'd been seen fighting last week.  That didn't mean that he felt better for knowing, however.  He looked over to where Faith and her friend Willow sat on a couch facing him, Emily and his ex-wife.  Zoe had been the one to ask Cal to come to her house to gauge the two women because she hadn't been sure if their tale was even remotely believable.  And, as far as he could tell, Faith and Willow either weren't lying or believed every word of what they were saying to the point that they wouldn't show up as lying because they believed it to be the truth.  But, Cal had a hunch that it was probably going to turn out to be more of the former than the latter.  It would help explain Emily's recent spat of lies and mistruths to him and her mother about the most minor of things.  
  
"So," he addressed the two women, "you're telling me that my daughter is a Slayer and you want our permission to take her back to England for education and training.  Is that about right?"  
  
Willow and Faith exchanged glances then looked back at him.  "Actually, sir, part of why Faith was here ahead of me was that we were trying to see about putting together a satellite school here near DC to train some of the girls, since we're really running out of room for them all in the Cotswolds," Willow explained.  
  
Cal looked down at Emily, who'd told him she'd thought he'd be mad about all of this, then back up at the two women.  "I'm sure I can do something to help you ladies out with that.  Give me a couple of days, and I'll get back to you."


End file.
